The Uzumaki Family
by SaigoGetsuga
Summary: Years after stopping the moon from falling to the Earth, Naruto and Hinata are enjoying life with their kids until an event calls the parents away on a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do NOT own Naruto_**

Chapter 1: The Call

It was a wintry day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one could see big patches of snow on the ground and families could be seen playing in the snow with their children. And the family of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki was no exception. As their kids, Boruto and Himawari, flung snowballs trying to hit their parents, instinctively the parents would dodge all the snowballs that were being thrown their way.

"Hey, hold still!" cried out Boruto who had been throwing snowballs solely at Naruto. "Why are you only aiming for me?!" said Naruto. "Because I know if I try to hit Mom she would probably be angry at me." said Boruto while putting his head down in disappointment. In the past, he knew that if he had upset Hinata, he would receive a scolding from Hinata; a ninja who, in the past, used to be very shy and reserved, is now a very mature and mother-like figure to the family.

Hinata could not help but smile and giggle at Boruto's reasoning and said, "This is a time to have fun, you should be trying to hit both of us." "Come on big brother! Let's try again, I am sure we can hit them this time. In fact I have a plan we can use to hit them." Said Himawari to Boruto and as she whispered her plan to her brother, who would shake his head and show understanding of this plan.

"Guess we should prepare for a second wave of snowballs, Hinata" said Naruto. "Yes, we should." Said Hinata. After a few minutes, Boruto and Himawari were throwing more snowballs at only Naruto. "Now both of you are aiming at me? This shouldn't be too difficult" said Naruto as he continued to dodge the snowballs, reminding him of how when he first faced Kakashi-Sensei he had his face in the Make-Out Books and would block all of his attacks. All of a sudden, Boruto threw a snowball with great power at Hinata, who instinctively dodged it with no effort. However, unbeknownst to Hinata, another snowball was being thrown to the spot where she was dodging and she got pelted with a snowball directly in the face.

"Ooof" said Hinata as she went down to the snowy ground. "Hinata!" said Naruto rushing over to his wife, when Naruto went down to check on Hinata, a snowball hit his face and Naruto got sent to the ground alongside his wife.

"Yes, we did it, we did it!" said Boruto and Himawari jumping up and down and cheering. As the two children were cheering for their great accomplishment, Naruto said to Hinata, "Well, I guess they are starting to understand strategy and I guess I got a bit overconfident and underestimated them". "Yep, that's what you get for being careless all the time" said Hinata. Naruto just laid there chuckling at her retort, Naruto was always careless in his youth and it continued to follow him in his adulthood. "Guess I am not at the same level as Kakashi-Sensei yet, after all." said Naruto. "Huh? You say something?" asked Hinata. "Oh, nothing, just thinking back on the past." said Naruto. "I see." said Hinata as she laid her head back on the ground looking up to the sky smiling.

As the snow started to fall down heavily, Boruto and Himawari looked up and started running around in excitement with all the snow falling down. After a few seconds of having snow fall on their faces, Naruto and Hinata got up and brushed each other off of snow that had gotten onto them. "Why don't we go back inside now everyone?" said Hinata. "Aww… do we have to now?" said both Boruto and Himawari in disappointment. "I don't want anyone of us catching a cold if we stay out here for too long." said Hinata. "Yes, Mom" said both Boruto and Himawari and all four of them went inside their home and gathered in the living room.

Some time passed and Hinata was arriving in the living room with a tray of hot tea for the family. "I have some tea for all of us" said Hinata as she looked at her family, she realized that they were looking at their photo albums and looking back on the parents lives before they were parents.

"Boy, does this take me back, things were way different back then when I was your age." Said Naruto. "What photos are you looking at, everyone?" asked Hinata as she set the tray of tea in the middle of their table. "Mom and Dad were very young when you became ninja" said Himawari. "Yep, and you will be ninja too, just like we were." said Hinata sitting down and patting Himawari's head. "teeheehee" giggled Himawari. As the family continued to look through their memories, out came a question that would throw off the composures of the parents, "How did Mom and Dad meet and fall in love?" asked Himawari. "w-w-w-w-what?!" sputtered Hinata. "W-w-w-why would you like to know-_dattebayo_?" said Naruto in shock. "_Dattebayo_?" said Boruto in wonder.

Both Naruto and Hinata were trying not to spill the rest of their tea, their faces very red. All of a sudden, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox that slept inside Naruto chimed in, "Why don't you humor them, I would also like to know more about this story." "But you have been with me my whole life, you would know how the two of us met!" said Naruto using telepathy speak inside his mind to speak to Kurama. Kurama chuckled, "True, but I only saw from my point of view, I wouldn't mind hearing the story from your own point of view." "Ohhhh man… not you too." moaned Naruto, again in his mind.

As both parents sighed they gave in to their children's request, "Well, where should we begin?" said Naruto. All of a sudden, a knock was heard from their front door. "Coming" said Hinata as she stood up and headed to the front door. The person that greeted them was the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. "Who is it?" said Naruto as he headed to the front door to see who their guest was. "Kakashi-Sensei!?" "Long time no see, Naruto. I have a mission for you and Hinata, please come over to the Hokage Mansion as soon as you can." "But what about Boruto and Himawari?" asked Hinata. "Don't worry, I have already asked someone to help look after Boruto and Himawari, in fact…" as Kakashi moved over, a woman with hair as pink as the cherry blossoms along with a little girl holding her hand very tightly and standing behind this woman arrived at the front door. "Hey there Naruto, Hinata". said the woman.

"Hey there Sakura-chan."

**End of Chapter 1, I originally thought about making this a one-shot, but while writing this chapter, I am planning to continue this story. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE: I do NOT own Naruto._**

Chapter 2: The Mission

"Hey there, Sakura-chan" said Naruto to his teammate from Team 7. "Would you please stop calling me that, you are married to Hinata you know." Since their days at the Academy, Sakura didn't care that Naruto had called her by that name. But now, 6 years since the Toneri incident, and being married to Hinata she thought that with him still calling her "chan" meant he still had feelings for her when those feelings should be directed at Hinata.

"Sorry, Sakura-cha.." but before he could finish his sentence Sakura grabbed him by the collar set her fist in front of Naruto's face. "What did you say?!" said Sakura with a growl that seemed reminiscent of when Naruto returned to the village after his two and half year training with Jiraiya after attempting to show off new pervy ninjutsu to Konohamaru. Hinata looked on in shock but knew that Sakura was trying to have Naruto see her point.

"S-s-s-sorry, Sakura." Sakura then let go of Naruto. "Is it me, or is she still as violent or more violent than before?" thought Naruto as he tried to catch his breath. Sakura has always had a short fuse since her training with Tsunade. But after the 4th Great Ninja War it seemed that Sakura's temper has been on a shorter fuse… at least in Naruto's mind.

As Naruto regained his breath, he could see a figure dash behind Sakura. "Hmm… is that?" "Oh, I brought Sarada with me. Since I am watching Boruto and Himawari, I want her to continue getting to know her future classmate." In the coming spring both Sarada and Boruto would start their education at the Ninja Academy to become ninja like their parents. Himawari would start her education the following spring.

As Sakura turned around she said to her daughter, "Come on out and say hi to Naruto and Hinata." Sarada poked her head out from behind her mother and said in a soft voice, "H-h-hello Naruto-san, Hinata-san." with a bow from her head to both. "Oh.. she's grown up quite bit since I last saw her." said Naruto.

"Why hello there Sarada-chan." said Hinata reaching her hand out to try to pat her head, but Sarada quickly dashed back behind Sakura and clung to the back of her shirt. "Sorry about that, she just got glasses and she does not like people seeing them."

Sakura's eyes then diverted down to the snowy ground. "Are you okay Sakura?" said Naruto to a worried Sakura. "Huh?… Oh, its nothing. Don't worry about me." she sounded like she had recovered but soon fell silent. Naruto, who once was oblivious to the feelings of others, could tell that something was bothering his former teammate but didn't dare attempt to pry further without another threat of a fist to the face. "ahem, Naruto, Hinata, please come to the Hokage Mansion as soon as you can." said Kakashi before disappearing in a body flicker technique that shrouded him in a cloud of smoke.

"That Kakashi-Sensi sure knows how to make a flashy exit." said Naruto, coughing from the smoke dispersed from the technique. Hinata then put her hands on Sakura's shoulder, "I'm sure things will be all right". Sakura then recovered again. "Don't worry about me, and don't worry about the kids either. I'll make sure they don't get into any trouble while you are gone."

Whenever the situation called for both Naruto and Hinata to go out on missions, which was rare but did happen, Sakura would help watch over the kids when they were away and Naruto and Hinata have always trusted Sakura to keep her word when it came to making sure Boruto and Himawari were safe.

"Well, guess we should get our gear ready for this mission." said Naruto to Hinata. "Yep, but we should also let the kids know." "Your right". said Naruto in agreement.

As the four of them entered in the house, Boruto and Himawari came from the living room to greet their guests, "Sakura onee-chan" said Boruto rushing over to Sakura. "Hello, Sakura-san" said Himawari with a bow. "Hey you guys. Long time no see, ooof." At this point Boruto embraced Sakura, catching her by surprise. "Well someone is happy to see me." she said while patting Boruto's head.

"Let go of my Mama!"

"Huh?" Boruto then looked behind Sakura and saw Sarada still clinging on to her mother's shirt. "Hey Sarada-chan." Boruto smiled but Sarada did not give a response and looked away, only a hint of red could be seen on her face.

Hinata looked on at this particular scene and giggled a bit. "What's up Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Oh, nothing, this just reminds of how I was when I was around Sarada-chan's age." "How you were Mommy?" asked Himawari. "I'll tell you later." said Hinata.

After gathering their gear and changing into their mission attire Naruto gathered the kids to let them know of their mission. "Hey Boruto, Himawari, your Mom and I have to go on a mission and Sakura will be looking after you, please be good while we are gone. Promise?" "We promise!" said his children in unison.

"Well we're off, take care now" said Hinata as she and her husband were heading out. "Be safe and come back soon." called out Boruto and Himawari. "Take care… Naruto, Hinata" said Sakura in her mind.

As Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hokage Mansion, Hinata couldn't help worrying about Sakura, "Is it me, or did it look like Sakura seemed depressed?" "She's probably worried because Sasuke rarely comes home to the village anymore."

After the war, Sasuke Uchiha went on a journey to redeem himself after being pardoned for his crimes by Kakashi, the 6th Hokage, with help from Naruto. Since then, Sasuke has only came back to the village for his marriage to Sakura and celebrating the birth of his daughter, Sarada.

As the two arrived at the Hokage's Office, they knocked on the door to enter. "Enter" said Kakashi from inside. The two entered and also in the office were Shikamaru and Sai.

"About time you guys showed up, It was getting boring waiting for you guys to arrive." "Greetings you two" said Sai. "Shikamaru, Sai, why are you guys here?" asked Naruto. "Isn't it obvious? Kakashi called us to meet for a mission. Although I would honestly like to be with Shikadai, I have him staying at Ino's place where he can also hang out with Inojin." said Shikamaru.

"ahem" Kakashi called out to everyone gathered, "I have gathered you to investigate a band of rebels that seem to be based from the Land of Lightning." "Rebels?" asked Hinata "Apparently, after the 4th Ninja War, there are still groups of ninja that are not taking the peace conferences as well as we would like. According to a message we just received they appear to have plans to go after the one they feel is responsible for the world falling into the chaos that it was in causing the 4th Ninja War." "Who do they plan to target?" asked Sai.

"Their target is most likely… Sasuke."

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Please let me know how I am doing. My plan is to try to have a new chapter out each week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: I do NOT own Naruto_**

Chapter 3: The Details

"Their target is most likely… Sasuke" said Kakashi.

While Shikamaru, Sai and Hinata did not seem to be overly surprised by this news, Naruto spoke up in defense of his friend.

"But the Akatsuki… Obito was the mastermind behind a majority of the chaos that ensued!"

"But he mostly worked behind the scenes and had others act as the front-liners by capturing the Tailed Beasts. He even had Sasuke attack Killer B and the Five Kage Summit that time 8 years ago. And even though he helped in the final battle in the 4th Great Ninja War, honestly I am not surprised people still see Sasuke as a possible threat."

"Well, do we have any other information that may help us with this mission?" asked Shikamaru.

"Actually, there is a message from Killer B that seems to indicate that the rebels are comprised of ninja from different lands." as Kakashi revealed a piece of paper and delivered it to Naruto. Naruto opened the note that read, "Ninja from here, Ninja from there, All are coming, Hurry and come! - B" "This is definitely Octopops writing. Seems his rapping style has not improved much." said Naruto with a sweat drop on his head.

"I thought that after the war, even though the Alliance was disbanded, all the different lands still worked together to form a peaceful world?" said Hinata. "True, but like I said, there are still those that do not seem to like the idea of worldwide peace. Some argue that it diminishes the need for power over other nations and why they have trained for so long only to give it up now." said Kakashi.

As the others understood what the Hokage was saying to them, Naruto looked on in confusion for he still had very little understanding of things in the big picture. "What do you mean by that Kakashi-Sensei?" "*sigh* Let me try to explain things in a simpler manner. There were plenty of ninja mercenaries before the 4th Great Ninja War, now that the war is over and we are heading towards peace, people rely on the mercenaries less and less. Those groups would be those groups of ninja that feel that abandoning such power after so long is not the best road to take." said Kakashi.

"Oh, I see now!" said Naruto. "It takes an analogy like that for you to get it? Man, you have not changed at all, Naruto." said Shikamaru. Hinata giggled knowing that indeed her husband was not one to see the big picture but still had a sweat drop running down her head. "Well, in any case, we should be going to meet up with this Killer B and see what else he may know about the rebels." said Sai. "Agreed, you should leave immediately. Take care and good luck." said Kakashi. "Yes, sir" replied the four ninja.

_Meanwhile at the Uzumaki household_

Sakura, Boruto, Himawari and Sarada were siting around a table set in the middle of the living room with Boruto sitting with his back to the door to the outside where he and his family were playing in the snow earlier, Sakura sitting to his left with Himawari in her lap and Sarada sitting to Boruto's right. Himawari was drawing pictures with crayons while Boruto and Sarada were looking through the photo albums that he and Himawari were looking at earlier.

"Do you think they will be gone long?" asked Boruto, he was used to having his father go out on missions and being looked out for by either his mother or Sakura but he started to develop worries that Hinata or Naruto would be gone and would not return for a long period of time. "I am sure this mission won't take long, Boruto. Your mom and dad will be back before you know it." assured Sakura patting Boruto's head.

"Big brother, this could actually be a perfect opportunity for us!" "How so Himawari?"

"I was actually thinking, this is around the time of year where Daddy would come home with flowers and gifts and gives them to Mommy. I want us to be the ones to get a gift for Mommy." "Now that you mention it, it is close to Hinata's birthday isn't it?" said Sakura. "Yes" "That sounds like a great idea! We could go out shopping for a gift you think your mother would like."

As the group were discussing plans for a birthday celebration for Hinata, Sarada tried to think back to the last birthday celebration she and her mother had. All they did was go somewhere in the Leaf Village for a fun dinner and went to a bakery and shared some cake. Sarada wanted to have a celebration with her whole family but with Sasuke away from the village, it made that dream much more difficult and she wanted to have a celebration worth celebrating. "Can I help too Mama?" asked Sarada. "Of course sweetheart. This should be really fun." said Sakura. Sarada smiled from ear to ear.

"Ah, you smiled, Sarada-chan." said Boruto. "Huh? W-w-w-what? You got a problem?" she said as she adjusted her glasses which had started to fall while losing her composure. "You look cute when you smile." Her face went very red and turned away from Boruto, "Boys can be stupid" thought Sarada.

_At the Village Gate_

As Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai gathered at the gate, Naruto looked back at the village. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "No, it's nothing." "Your thinking about your little ones aren't you?" said Shikamaru. Naruto said nothing. "Look, Sakura's over at your place right? You ought to be able to trust her as you have always done whenever these situations come up." "You're right. Let's get going."

"Ninpo: Choju Giga!" (Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll) Sai gathered four ink eagles as their transportation to the Land of Lightning. "Onward to the Land of Lightning" said Shikamaru.

Meanwhile in a forest far from the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha walked through the forest in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village. Quite a ways behind Sasuke, a group of ninja, one from the Hidden Mist Village, one from the Hidden Sand Village, and two from the Land of Lightning were tailing the lone ninja, "Is that him sir?" said the Sand Ninja. "Yes, I haven't felt chakra like this since that battle 8 years ago." said one of the Lightning Ninja.

"Shall we begin?" asked the Mist Ninja.

"Oh, lets, I have been waiting for this moment for so long. He will pay for attacking our village and our Raikage that time" said the other Lightning Ninja.

**End of Chapter 3**

**What do you think? Please review and let me know how I am doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: I do NOT own Naruto_**

Chapter 4: The Ambush

"He will pay for attacking our village and our Raikage that time." said the Lightning Ninja who lead the group. "You all know the plan?" "Yes, sir!" said the rest of the group. The group consisted of Nari and Rai from the Hidden Cloud Village, Tsurugi from the Hidden Mist Village, and Haru from the Hidden Sand Village, with Nari as the leader of the group. "I shouldn't have to tell you but be careful of his eyes." said Nari.

The sun had already set and their surroundings had started to go dark. As the group took their positions Sasuke, who was a ways ahead of the group, could sense he was being tailed and grabbed his sword in preparation for an attack.

Nari then executed his plan to strike at the Uchiha. "Gale Style: Laser Circus!" As the beams headed for Sasuke, he jumped back and drew his sword as the beams detonated just in front of him with bright flash of light. "Nggh." said Sasuke squinting his eyes from the flash. When next his eyes were focused, Tsurugi charged forward with the Thunder Swords, Kiba, previously owned by Ameyuri Ringo of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Sasuke channeled his chakra to his sword so he could use it's cutting power to cut through the sword. As Sasuke clashed his sword against Kiba, his sword could not cut through the blade as his opponent was funneling his chakra to use the lightning effect of the blade to parry Sasuke's attack. "That sword… where did you get it?" asked Sasuke. "Wouldn't you like to know… Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wind Style: Gale Stream" Haru unleashed his jutsu from above directly between Sasuke and Tsurugi. Sasuke and Tsurugi jumped away from the attack. However, Sasuke was heading towards the direction where Rai was waiting. "Lightning Style: Flash Piller!" As Sasuke neared Rai, he did not turn around to not be caught in the attack but raised his right foot to kick his opponent. "I've seen that move once before, you won't catch me in a genjutsu so easily". "Maybe not, but that wasn't the point of this move." "What?!"

As Sasuke's foot made contact with Rai, the body dispersed and changed into electricity, "A lightning clone!" but before it could hit, Sasuke accessed the powers of his Rinnegan using the powers of the Preta Path to absorb the attack. "That was too close." Sasuke said as he landed and started searching for his opponents.

But before Sasuke realized it, his body was tied up with what appeared to be thread but looked on as he saw the Mist ninja use another weapon, this time it was Nuibari, another sword previously owned by a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kushimaru Kuriarare. "Hmmph. You think this can hold me?"

"No, but this should." As Nari arrived and struck Sasuke in the pressure point on his neck causing Sasuke to fall over unconscious. "Well, it's a start. Now to take him back and show him some justice. Put "that" on him now" said Nari to Rai. "Yes sir" Rai reached in his pouch and grabbed what appeared to be a blindfold and put it over Sasuke's eyes.

"Good. Rai, I want you to go to the Hidden Leaf. Apparently from what I've heard, the Uchiha had a kid and as insurance, I want you to also grab someone else." Nari motioned to his right-hand man and whispered who his other target would be. "Understood, sir!" and he took off in the direction of the Hidden Leaf.

"Soon, the world will see that peace is impossible to achieve." Nari said in his mind as he took Sasuke and the group headed back to their hideout.

_We now head back to Naruto's group. The next morning._

As Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai arrived at the Hidden Cloud Village, they were greeted by Cee, one of the Raikage's bodyguards. "Welcome Leaf shinobi, we received word from your Hokage you would be arriving" As the four ninja disembarked from the ink eagles, Naruto looked around the area. "Where is Octopops?"

"He's off training at the Storm Cloud Ravine. But first, the Raikage would like to discuss the matter of these rebels with you four."

As the group followed Cee to the Raikage's office, the kunoichi of the village looked on as they recognized the Hero of the Ninja World who saved them from Madara Uchiha and they waved and called out to him "Naruto-Sama!".

"There are people even here that are still cheering for me?"

"I would imagine a similar scenario would play out wherever you were to go, Naruto." said Sai.

"*sigh*, this is really turning out to be a drag." said Shikamaru who has watched Naruto get swarmed by different konoichi for months after the 4th Great Ninja War. Hinata hung her head down remembering that in the days before the Rinne Festival, the year of the Toneri incident, many girls from the Leaf village gave Naruto gifts and she was starting to feel left out and jealous because of their attraction to Naruto.

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulders and whispered, "Don't worry Hinata, you are the only one I want to be with." Hinata looked back and saw Naruto's smile and she smiled back and then her hand grabbed Naruto's and the two were walking hand in hand, causing the kunoichi of the village to become envious. Their faces showing either glaring eyes or shock.

"Boy, you sure changed the mood of everyone here, Naruto." said Sai.

Naruto could only respond with a sigh of exasperation.

"You okay, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be fine." said Naruto.

Finally, the group arrived at the Raikage's office as Cee knocked on the door to the office, "Enter"

The door opened and the person that greeted them was Darui, the Fifth Raikage. "Yo, what's up Leaf shinobi?"

"Is there anything you can tell us about this group of rebels, Raikage?" asked Shikamaru "Oh, right of the bat, eh? Well, unfortunately we don't know much about the group's activities or what their end game is, but what we do know is that there has been suspicious activity on an island just off of Storm Cloud Ravine." explained Darui.

"In fact, Killer Bee may be able to…" but before the Raikage could finish his sentence, the door behind Naruto's group swung open.

"Yo, who be uttering my name? Must be because of my fame, Yeah."

_Now we head back to the Hidden Leaf Village_

"Hey, everyone how bout we go out today and start getting preparations ready for Hinata's birthday?" said Sakura.

"Yes!" said Boruto, Himawari and Sarada in unison.

The group grabbed their winter gear and prepared to venture out into the village. "Now I want everyone to stay close to me. Promise?" said Sakura to her group. "Promise" said Himawari and Sarada. Boruto was still putting on his shoes. "Boruto!"

"Y-yes, Sakura onee-chan"

"Good. Now let's go!"

The group ventured out into the village and Rai, who was staying far back from the house as to not draw attention looked on, "Targets confirmed".

**End of Chapter 4**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had been suffering from writer's block and for the last 2 weeks my internet had been out so even if I had been able to work on this story, I would not have been able to upload this chapter. Look forward to the next chapter. I'll try to be more efficient in getting them up.**

**As always, please leave a review to let me know how I am doing.**


End file.
